


Expecto Patronum

by icymapletree



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Characters to be added, F/M, Fluff, Follows book 3 of harry potter but will be mostly different, Gen, Harry Potter AU, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, so basically flangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icymapletree/pseuds/icymapletree
Summary: Tony Stark has been trapped in Azkaban for twelve years. He still mourns the deaths of his best friends - even though he was the one who was convicted of killing them.Peter Parker is just trying to enjoy his third year at Hogwarts. But with his parents’ killer on the lose, secrets will come flying free.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37





	Expecto Patronum

“Brilliant work, Leeds,” Professor Stark encouraged as the boy dueled a Ravenclaw.

The teacher steadily paced the room, making sure to spread his attention equally to all of his students. It was Halloween, 1981, and the kids were jittery. He’d allowed the third years to duel because of this. No use trying to teach them something from the books if they wouldn’t sit still.

Continuing his pacing, he made note of how Maximoff was struggling, deciding to ask her to stay late next class for a little bit of extra help. Maximoff’s parents hated that a Slytherin was allowed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts - but he always put aside what the students’ parents thought of him and assessed the student as an individual.

No matter what they say, Professor Stark had made advancements toward inter-house unity just because he had taken the job and been kind to the Gryffindors. Slytherins (even former ones) are not exactly known for liking the other houses.

Segregation by house seemed to be more of an issue than when he was a kid, but as a teacher he's never had to deal with any issues of prejudice from one student to another. Many of his students were very good about treating each other equally. 

His time for reminiscing came to a close as he glanced up at the time and smiled. “Good work today, class. You’re dismissed.”

All the students rushed to pack up, and Tony didn’t miss the small smile that Leeds shot in his direction. He smiled back with a small nod and headed to his desk, where he took a sip of tea.

He never allowed himself to worry while there were students in the room. But when they weren’t there, anxiety washed over him in waves. Tony didn’t even want to return to Hogwarts this year - he could never sit still while there was a war happening outside his window.

Headmaster Fury had insisted, however, claiming that Hogwarts would be the best place for the Parkers’ Secret Keeper. At the time, Tony had failed to correct the headmaster and mention that they had changed the Secret Keeper to Obie at the last minute. Still, he wasn’t about to tell Fury that now and put Obie in more danger.

No one would ever expect Obie to be the Parkers’ Secret Keeper, and that was the brilliance of it. 

Surprisingly, he had made it a second year in his position as a professor. DADA teachers never made it more than a year - but he had, and it made him smile when he thought about it. Teaching, especially DADA class, was what made him happy. He hoped he would last at least until Rich’s kid, Peter, would be at Hogwarts. 

He took another sip of his tea, and waited for his NEWT level seventh years to enter the classroom. He had a surprise for them. 

Patronus charms were not supposed to be taught to Hogwarts students. Most grown adults can’t cast one. But these students were some of the wizarding world’s brightest minds. They’d grown up in the war. They were strong, stronger than most.

Usually Tony stood at the door and welcomed the students in, but he had a lot on his mind. For some reason, he couldn’t stop thinking about Peter, Mary, and Rich. 

He was still determined to get this lesson in, so he allowed himself a moment to think at his desk. Once the room was full and silent, he slowly walked to the front of the room. Tony wrote _EXPECTO PATRONUM_ on the board, and then underlined it. He always used his hands to write and never a charm - perhaps something left over from his time in muggle grade school.

“Can anyone tell me about the Patronus Charm?”

Every single hand shot up except for one. The only student who didn’t have their hand raised was a small girl with clouds of dark curly hair. Her name was Amelia Harrington, and she looked at him with hesitation whenever he looked at her. She carried the same trepidation that her father, Roger, had. He assumed it came from the Harringtons’ expertise with magical creatures.

“Amelia, what do you know about the patronus  
charm?”

Her face paled as she used her hands to brush her hair out of her face. “A patronus charm, it, uh, it uses happy memories to create a positive force to drive away beings of evil. My dad, uh, he tried to teach it to me during the… war, but all I could produce was little silver whisps. It’s also a good predictor of what your animagus form could be. My dad, his is a howler monkey.”

“Brilliant, Amelia. You have a better understanding of patronuses than most kids your age. And you’ve seen a corporeal patronus. Not many young wizards and witches have.” He smiled at her, and she blushed and returned his smile before her hair fell back over her face.

“How many of you have seen a patronus before?” Tony asked, and Amelia and Grant Cross raised their hands. “Excellent, excellent.”

Tony folded his hands together and pulled out his wand - aspen and phoenix feather, slightly flexible, thirteen and a half inches (quite a long wand for such a short boy, his mother would always say). 

“I would like to make it clear that this will not appear on your NEWTs. But it is Halloween, so I think you all should get to learn something unique. Are you all ready?” Fifteen heads nodded rapidly. “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ”

‘Oohs’ and ‘ahs’ sounded around the room as a silvery phoenix soared overhead. Tony smiled proudly at his students and patronus. When his phoenix had caused enough trouble, it landed on his forearm.

“Is that a phoenix, Professor?”

“Yes, Pym, it is. Five points to Ravenclaw for paying attention in Care of Magical Creatures.”

The class giggled, but their eyes quickly zipped back to the bird on Tony’s shoulder. “Would anyone--”

“Profesor Stark?” Amelia interrupted, and it suddenly became clear to Tony that she never talked out of turn. “There was a knock at the door.”

With a flick of his wrist, the door opened. A gruff man, who Tony recognized to be Clint Barton, stood armed at the door.

“What are you doing in my classroom, Barton?”

“I’m the head of magical law enforcement in case you’ve forgotten, Stark. And you’re under arrest.”

“What for?” Tony tilted his head as whispers broke out through the classroom. 

“I’m sure you know-- Richard and Mary are dead because of you. You’re the spy, Tony, and you’re gonna pay.”

Tony’s heart dropped. His best friends from school, dead. They couldn’t be - they’re what kept him going, they’re supposed to survive, Peter needed to see the end of the war with his parents by his side. “What are you talking about? They can’t be… no.”

“Stop feigning grief. You’re coming with us.” Barton rushed forward and clamped his hand around Tony’s wrist.

“Not in front of the kids, please.” He could feel the tears coming, and this was entirely inappropriate, his best friends are dead and they’re taking him away. “What about Peter?” he croaked. His godson, the light of his life, couldn’t be dead.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Barton sneered and yanked Tony away. “You’ll spend the rest of your life in Azkaban wondering what happened to your godson.”

The classroom was completely silent even after Professor Rogers came to make sure the students were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m really excited about this one! it’ll take place mostly in year three with peter as the chosen one. it’ll follow poa very loosely but i’m gonna make it very much my own.
> 
> this is just the prologue!! all other chapters will be quite a bit longer
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr! @icymapletree


End file.
